Kenjutsu Beauty
by yaymeQ
Summary: What if Kenshin hadn't been in Tokyo that day?
1. Chapter 1

**Kenjutsu Beauty**

**Damsel in Distress**

A fuzzy headed Kamiya Kaoru opened her eyes to the sight of a new day. Just a few weeks ago she had been saved from the Hiruma brothers by a man named Sanosuke. Now she could hear him rummaging around in her kitchen looking for food. Personally, Kaoru thoughtshe could have handled them on her own.

Nevertheless, because of Sano's valiant rescue, Kaoru was stuck with a freeloader eating all her food. A particularly loud yelp following a large thud from the kitchen caused her to giggle. She didn't mind the company all that much.

Speaking of company, just after Sano came to stay with Kaoru, she found a young boy. He was trying to pick her pocket but she didn't have anything for him to take. Later she found out that a local gang was using him to do their thieving. So, Kaoru saved him and invited him to live with her. She hadn't figured out what to do with him yet, as she couldn't really be the mother figure in his life. There was one thing she could teach him, but he'd have to come to her first. He seemed like he wanted to learn, but was too proud to ask for help learning swords from a girl. He'd come around eventually

Kaoru stretched and yawned when she finally decided to get out of bed. That day was going to be just like the other days since she picked up two freeloaders. Hopefully there wouldn't be any more of them

Yahiko looked up from his meager breakfast as Kaoru walked into the room. He'd wanted to ask her for a few days, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. Seeing her like this just out of bed**…**who would want to learn swords from her? She looked just like any other girl. Except with less grace. Same long silky black hair. No extra muscles bulging out where they shouldn't. She didn't look anything like a man. So how could she be good at what men do?

"Good morning Yahiko, where's Sano?" Kaoru asked with a girly voice, just like he expected her to have. If he was going to learn swords from her, why did she have to be so girly?

"He left early today. He said he had some business to attend to." Yahiko shrugged at this. It wasn't really any of his business where Sano went.

"Business? That freeloader! Are you serious?" her voice raised sharply and almost caused Yahiko to cringe. Why did it have to be _her?_

"Yeah, but he did mention it'd be at a restaurant. He said he'd be at the Shuueiya, though I thought that was more of a gambling hall these days."

The look Kaoru sent him almost caused him to start laughing right in front of her, but that wouldn't be smart. She might have been girly but he had already learned the hard way thatshe had a nasty temper.

"Gambling Hall! He doesn't have the money to spend at a gambling hall!"

In a small room in the back of an old restaurant sat seven men.

"Alright what'll it be guys? Place your bets," the dice thrower said, looking at each of the men individually. He knew them all as close friends. How often they came, why they wouldplay, what their lives were like at home. He even knew who the lucky ones were, which people would most likely win.

Definitely not Sano. Sano was the most unlucky guy the dice thrower hadever seen. He didn't know it was possible to loose that much. He thought loosing so much would make a guy quit. Not Sano. Sano figured it's a game of chance, therefore the more he lost, the more likely he was to win next time.

"I'm saying it's a five-six split!" said a guy in the back. He only playedbecause of the company. He gets lonely at home, alone. He had a wife, but she thought he was a nobody. So he would come to Shuueiya to play with the guys and he'd win quite a bit.

"No way, I'm saying it's lucky seven," that was Sano talking. He was a fighter for hire with no family as far as anyone could tell. Nobody even knew where he came from. The only clue wasthat white jacket of his, with the character for evil on its back. Despite his mysteriousness, Sano was a pretty decent fellow always helping the ladies. Of course, he would also lookfor a fight wherever he went. He was tough, but he was a good guy.

The dice thrower threw the dice and everyone watched as they went tumbling over themselves.

"Five-six split!" he called when they finally stopped. He watched the boys with a knowing expression as each of their familiar reactions occurred.

"Yes! Hand it over Rooster head!" the guy in the back called, rushing forward to claim his prize, a huge grin plastered to his face.

"Alright alright, you got it this time, but let's just see who wins next time!" said Sano, lounging back with a fishbone in his mouth. The other guy grinned, also knowing how things usually went. It was all fun and games. No one wouldmake or loose a fortune.

"So where's Yoita from the candy shop? That gambling fool hasn't been here today," Sano commented. He had noticed Yoita was gone earlier, but it had been too early to think anything of it. But it waswell into the afternoon and Yoita would usually have been there hours ago.

"You didn't know, Sano? Yoita died earlier this month," the guy said gently. He knew Sano and Yoita were friends.

"What! He died—was he sick? Or did he get in an accident?" Sano said sitting up suddenly.

"It was opium. It was a mistake. He smoked a lot once, and . . ."

"That idiot … getting mixed up in something like opium. But wait, he didn't have that much money, he shouldn't have been able to buy that much …" his voice was cut off by a woman bursting into the room. She was gorgeous, and seemingly out of breath, but Sano couldn't care when he had just found out that his friend was dead. He wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone.

"What do you want?" he asked, as though she had no right to be there.

When she looked at him there was only a moment of hesitation before she launched herself into his arms.

"Save me! Some terrible men are chasing me. Please save me!" she sounded desperate enough, but really what kind of woman would degrade herself to this? Sano was about to push her away when her pursuers dashed in after her.

"Megumi, you can't run anymore!"

There were two of them. One of them had a big bushy beard and the other was wearing glasses. Megumi looked like she wasn**'**t sure what to do. Would Sano protect her and help her escape? She looked up at him when he cursed lightly.

"One thing after another. What do you want?" he asked, sounding _very_ annoyed. This just wasn't his day. When this was all settled he was going to go visit Kaoru and the kid. Their light-hearted banter could make anyone feel better.

"Shut up! Stay out of this! Just hand the girl over, or else—" Now he was the one beingcut off though a bit more violently as Sano hadpunched him in the face.

"I'm in a bad mood right now, so watch who you're talking too." Sano didn't really care what he did at that moment. He just wanted it to be over. He looked at the two men with disgust when he noticed they were shaking.

"What – what do you think you're doing? We're the personal bodyguard of Mr. Kanryuu! Stand against us and you'll be his enemy."

They were pleading, how pathetic. Sano kicked the guy not very hard but enough to get his point across. Those guys weren't worth wasting too much energy on.

"I warned you small fry," he pulled back his foot to kick him again as a warning, but showing an astonishing amount of wit the man scrambled away and out the door.

Sano turned to look at Megumi, trying to decide what to do with her when the other gamblers start talking.

"Takeda Kanryuu…"

"This isn't good."

"That's the Takeda Kanryuu that's amassing his own private army."

Still looking at Megumi but hearing what the others are saying Sano asks her, "If they're Kanryuu's soldiers, are you his mistress?" when he asked her that her eyes got all big and she looked stunned for a second before she blinked and suddenly looked defeated and desperate.

"No! I really don't know anything about all this. Not even that man Kanryuu—"

"It's not nice to lie Megumi," a voice reprimanded her. It turned out to bea small man with slit eyes, sitting in the corner of the room. "You thought you only had two guards. But you're always watched by one of the Okashira's followers. In the bedroom. In the bath. Even in the toilet."

He seemed so calm and careless. Megumi was struck by this sudden revelation that she was being watched, but remembered to hold her image in place. She straightens up and looks the man straight in the eyes.

"But it's true. I'm not his mistress. Go back and tell Kanryuu! This time I'm escaping him!"

The way he was looking at her made her think he was going to consider doing what she said, butthen he started to cackle.

"Cute. Especially when you think you're running out of here …" he smirked and then pulled out two pellets and struck down the men on either side of her. "That was just a warning. Next it will be your legs as punishment for trying to run away." As he said that Sano had rushed over to the two guys looking furious.

First his friend is dead, then this woman comes in being harassed, andnow his two other friends are lying on the floor wounded. That was the last straw.

Sano stood up to go pound the guy to a pulp but the man had seen him and had panicked. Sano was left seething in anger. He was just thinking that he needed something to pound when Megumi walked up to him and clung to his arm.

"Hmm, you're strong. Well, how about it? Will you protect me from Kanryuu as I escape? I'll pay you twelve times the reward," she smiled seductively as she said this, hoping to catch his brutish masculine attention. She was sorely surprised when he didn't seem phased.

"You'd better explain yourself first," he said looking very serious. Megumi couldn't believe he didn't fall for her trick. Maybe he was just a little smarter than that.

"A gentleman wouldn't ask about a ladies history," she snapped. Sano grabbed her wrist out of anger but he was still trying not to hurt her.

"Two of my friends are hurt! You can't tell me it's not important to know the reason why!"

Megumi angrily snatched her wrist back. "Ow that hurts! Don't grab so hard!"

Sano was about to say something else but he noticed some paper packets falling out of her sleeve. He gave her a confused look before bending down to pick them up. He looked at her again before breaking one open. What he found made his blood boil.

"When you spoke of a reward, did you mean opium?"

Megumi just stared back defiantly.

"**Damsel in Distress: End"**

AN: Hey guys, if you haven't read this before, it's my first fic. To those of you who have, I just wanted to make it look a little better, nothing in the story has actually changed.


	2. First Sightings

**Kenjutsu Beauty**

**Chapter Two**

"**First sightings"**

Yahiko was outside with his hands submerged in a large bucket of suds, while Kaoru was practicing her katas in the yard beside him. _Maybe I should ask her to teach me, then I wouldn't have to do such girly chores. It doesn't look too hard, maybe I can learn on my own by watching. Then I could ask her and surprise her with how good I am! _

It was just that thought that caused his hands to stop working with the clothes and a blank stare to appear on his face as he visualized how the match would go. _Kaoru standing there in the middle of the dojo facing me, her opponent. We bow to each other before Sano gives the signal and we start to circle each other. She comes close to hit me with her bokken but I sidestep and hit her back. She falls to the ground. Score one for me. She gets back up and we move into position and Sano gives the signal again. This time she waits for me to come to her, and I do so happily. She doges and tries to counter but I leap and spin in the air tapping her on the shoulder. Score two for me. The crowd goes wild! They are all chanting my name! Yahiko! Yahiko! Yahiko! _

"Yes! Yahiko wins again!" he yelled out into the dojo yard startling Kaoru out of her concentration and causing her to falter in her stepand then in turn caused her to fall on the ground. She glared up at Yahiko as she rubbed her behind.It took only a second for her to get off the ground and produce her bokken, with which she immediately went to hit him over the head as hard as she could.

"Baka, what did you think you were doing! You completely ruined my concentration I could have hurt a lot more than my bum!"

If Yahiko hadn't been on the ground with serious head trauma he would have been blushing, or even laughing. Instead, they heard someone else laughing. Sano was not even trying to cover up his laughter as he walked through the gate. Oh, it felt so good to Sano being able to count on their light hearted banter. Just as he thought, it'd make anyone feel better.

Kaoru was still standing there deciding whether or not to go after Sano too when she heard Yahiko ask, "Hey Sano, who's the girl?"

Kaoru, wondering what he was talking about, was looking around for 'the girl' when she spotted a very beautiful, tall dark haired woman standing respectfully behind Sano.

"Yes Sano, who is she?" Kaoru asked. She had never seen her around before.

"This is Miss Takani. I won, but the guy couldn't pay up so I got her instead. Sorry but she'll have to stay here for a little while." Sano answered winking at Kaoru. He was trying to convey to her that he needed to talk without Yahiko around, but she just didn't seem to understand his cues. Man, this could get ugly.

"Yahiko," Kaoru said as she marched up to Sano, "You finish the laundry Sano and I need to have a little chat!" As she reached Sano she shoved him back out the gate and closed it firmly behind her. "What do you think you're doing Sano? That's like slavery! You can't just take people--" her tirade was cut short as her jabbing finger was grabbed before it could hit Sano again and he tried to make his plea before she could begin again.

"Listen Jou-chan! It's not like that! I couldn't tell you what's going on in front of Yahiko. She's in trouble and I didn't want to get him involved!" Sano said gasping for breath. Being a male, he couldn't sprout whole sentences without breathing like Kaoru could.

Luckily Kaoru stopped and looked at him seeming a little startled.

"Trouble?" she asked tilting her head to one side, "She's in trouble?"

Sano was about to explain a few things, of course leaving some out, when Kaoru suddenly jumped up.

"Then we have to help her!"

She started to run back into the dojo when Sano called out, "Don't you want to know what kind of trouble she's in?"

That stopped her in her tracks. She turned and looked at him right in the eyes. "I didn't ask you about your past did I?"

Sano stared at her as if she was crazy. "That's because I told you! It's different!"

Kaoru started to laugh and walked back into the dojo, Sano following closely behind, muttering under his breath … something about crazy women being too trusting.

When Kaoru got back into the dojo, she told Yahiko to go sweep the dojo floors and then asked Megumi to follow her. "Miss Takani, I would be happy to help you can stay as long as you need to. I will show you where you'll be staying and we can take your things up there …" Kaoru paused as she noticed that Miss Takani didn't have any things. "Don't you have anything? Extra clothes maybe?"

Megumi looked at her for a second not sure what Kaoru was getting at before replying. "I was running away, I couldn't …"

Kaoru stopped her mid-sentence.

"Wait! Say no more! That only means one thing … we have to go shopping!" she said excitedly, before she started rambling off a list of things Megumi would need. "We should go right away, and Sano should come too, to help us carry everything. Hmm, we'll have to get you a few kimono first…"

"Miss, really that's not necessary, I don't think I'll be staying that long" Megumi said trying to close the floodgates. "You don't have to get me anything."

Kaoru wasn't going to give up a shopping spree that easily though and soon Megumi was pushed out the dojo gates and down the street with Sano following them and watching for any of Megumi's would-be attackers.

They didn't even get halfway there before a guy from the gambling hall came running up to Sano, "There you are Sano! I've been looking all over the place!"

The two girls stopped and waited for Sano as he tended to his friend. They couldn't help overhearing some of what was said.

"Shuu what's wrong? Weren't you taking Gin and the others to the doctor?" Sano said sounding a little worried.

Shuu nods and tries to explain. "They're fine they're going to pull through." Sano gave a sigh of relief thinking the worst was over, "That's good." But it wasn't.

"It's something worse than that. Come with me." Shuu said beginning to run away.

Sano looked back to the girls and shrugged then started to follow Shuu. They finally stopped when they came to a crowd gathered by the river. They were all watching as the police fished two bodies out of the water. Kaoru was stunned, "It's terrible. Who were they?"

Sano looked at Megumi then nodded to the bodies. "Weren't those Kanryuu's soldiers from before?"

Megumi seemed as though she was not even bothered by it.

"That's the way Kanryuu works. He doesn't tolerate those who fail him. He cuts them down."

They were all just standing there staring at the scene when a sudden thought hit Kaoru. "Wait, we're going against Kanryuu! Just what kind of trouble are you in?" she asked before she left her mouth hanging open to stare at Megumi.

Sano just ruffled her hair, "See, Jou-chan? I told you it would be good to know what you were up against."

Across the river the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu, Aoshi, was standing with his employer and Beshimi when he spotted Megumi. She was with another girl and a man.

"Beshimi," he said without looking at him. "The man who scared off Kanryuu's soldiers, is that him with the red headband and white jacket?"

Beshimi looked all over the crowd trying to find him and when he finally did spot him his blood began to boil.

"That jerk! And Megumi's here too! All right this time I'll kill him!"

He was just waiting for the signal to go when Kanryuu so pleasantly stated "A quarrel with this human trash might be trouble."

Aoshi nodded his head slightly before telling Beshimi to leave the guy for now.

"Do you know who the other girl is?" he asked Beshimi.

Beshimi was a little surprised by the question though he knew he shouldn't have been. As the Okashira of the oniwaban it was his job to ask questions and know everything.

"No, she wasn't with them earlier," he answered. Aoshi appeared thoughtful before saying anything else.

"Hmm, if they're here it means Hanya will be here too. Hanya?" he asked already knowing he'd be there.

"Yes?" replied a voice that seemed to comefrom nowhere.

"Have you found out where they live?" Aoshi said his eyes never leaving the trio.

"Yes. It was no trouble at all."

"Alright, you'll assist Beshimi in recapturing Megumi. Tell this to Hyotoko too."

"Roger."

"You understand Beshimi? I'll not tolerate any more failures." This time he did look at Beshimi.

"I'll … I'll remember that." After that Hanya left to continue to watch Megumi, and Beshimi went to go find Hyotoko.

Kanryuu and Aoshi were left watching the crowd.

"Our Okashira is a humanitarian." Kanryuu said with a little distaste. Aoshi wasn't phased.

"Does it seem so?" Aoshi said. He appeared to be watching his surroundings but in reality he was a little distracted. Kanryuu noticed though. Kanryuu noticed that his eyes never left the same spot.

"She makes you wonder who she is, doesn't she? Why is she following two people who are in trouble. Does she even know? Will she be around when your men attack?" Kanryuu asked with an evil smirk.

"No." Aoshi said. "She doesn't." Though he knew he was lying.

Back on the other side of the river, Megumi was feeling a little bit paranoid. There she was out in the open when she was supposed to be running away. Anyone could have figured out the danger of her situation.

She was just getting ready to ask if they could go when she spotted him. "Kanryuu!" she said just loud enough for Sano and Kaoru to hear. They both looked to where she was staring and recognized him.

"Yeah that's him no doubt." Sano said, sticking a fish bone in his mouth. Kaoru nodded and noticed Aoshi standing to his right.

"Who's that other guy?" she asked.

"That's the Okashira of the Oniwabanshu. The leader of a group of former spies. He works for Kanryuu separately. They were just hired recently." Megumi answered for her.

Kaoru was about to make a reply when she caught Aoshi looking right at her. Her breath caught in her throat as she held his gaze. _Why is he looking at me? _she asked herself as she stared at him. _Wait, why am I looking at him?_

She was going to stop herself from watching him watch her when he said something to the other guy and walked away. She turned to Sano and announced: "We have to help Megumi!"

"**First sightings: End"**

AN: Thanks everyone for your comments, it really helps.


	3. Oniwaban

**Kenjutsu Beauty**

**Chapter three**

"**Oniwaban"**

As the sun sinks low into the horizon, a golden hue settles on the dojo. The wooden roof almost looks new again and the whole place has a certain undeniable brilliance. Megumi and Kaoru are calmly talking about anything other than Megumi's past. Both are enjoying the peace. As we focus on them we pick up on their conversation. "Some would tell you that my father always wanted a son, and that's why he taught me Kendo. It's not true. He was an amazing man who loved his little girl more than anything. He didn't want me to be anything I didn't want to be." Kaoru paused in her little speech her face looking a little sad, "I still miss him more than anything." Megumi just sat there with a faraway look, gazing at her tea.

"I miss my father too." She stated calmly almost as if she hadn't said anything at all. Kaoru looked up at her surprised.

"Will you tell me about him?" She asked gently. She didn't know if it was a painful topic for Megumi or not.

Megumi just sighed and nodded slightly. "You've been telling me about yourself, I almost feel as if we're close friends already. I guess I owe you a little bit, ne?" She closed her eyes in remembrance before she started talking again. "I came from Aizu. We were a family of doctors. My father was the best there was. He believed in equality and treatment for all patients. When the battle of Aizu began, my family left to serve as doctors in the field. I was too young so I was left alone. My father died there and the rest of my family was declared missing. I still don't know if they're even alive." She was just considering what to say next when the dojo gate opened revealing Sano. Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him. He didn't even knock! How rude. At the thought of the word rude her anger diminished, that's just how Sano is.

"Hey Jou-chan!" He greeted Kaoru, ignoring Megumi. "When's dinner I'm starved." Kaoru sighed heavily.

"Actually I was just going to go make something." She said sounding slightly distressed as she got up to go into the house. Before she got inside a wicked grin settled on her face as she suddenly called out, "You're welcome to stay Sano!"

Sano leaned back against the walls and regarded Megumi nonchalantly. Soon though, his mischievous side got the best of him and he flashed her a grin. "So Takani, ever had the pleasure of Kaoru's cooking before?"

Megumi looked over at him surprised that he was even talking to her, "No, last night I was too tired to eat anything, I completely forgot about food. Why?"

Sano was looking very smug though she wasn't sure why, "Because it's an experience you won't ever forget."

Megumi was seriously ready for something good to come her way, even if it was just a good meal. "Really? Is it that good?"

Sano laughed, "Just wait, you'll see." Then he settled down to wait for Kaoru. He hoped she wouldn't disappoint him and bring something edible out. Che, that would be a change. Megumi went back to watching the sun set.

In the kitchen, Kaoru was working furiously. This is her big chance to show Sano, that she can cook decently. Earlier while she had been training, Megumi had surprised her with some delicious tea. Now she just had to show that she could make something right. After about seven tries, she finally had something that looked good. She was about to bring it out when she heard the dojo gate being smashed. "Sano!" She screamed as she dropped the food and ran outside where he and Megumi were sitting. _Arrr What did that idiot do now?_ She stopped short when she got passed the door, because there was a huge man standing where her gate used to be. She immediately forgot Sano and her anger turned to this giant of a man … who also happened to be half-naked, gross. "Who are you and why are you ruining my gate? Don't you have any respect for other people's property?" She was standing there glaring at him waiting for an answer and Sano was about to tell her to be careful, when the guy chuckled.

"Ha, ha, I am Hyottoko of the Oniwaban, little girl. Hand over Megumi and I might leave you alone!"

By this time Sano was standing next to Kaoru. "Hyottoko? That's way too cute for you. I'd change it."

Megumi was standing back on the porch watching everything. Sano's statement made her cringe. _He's just looking for trouble I know it! Oh, the idiot._

"Well, who do I fight first? I don't care if you come together!" Hyottoko said as he lowered his center of gravity for balance.

"I'll take him Jou-chan, he seems to be more proud of his strength than anything." Kaoru just looked at him as if he were crazy.

"Are you kidding? This guy ruined my gate! I'm not going to let him get away with it!" Sano sighed in exasperation. "Listen, we don't have time to argue over this! There's probably more of them and you'll get your turn. Just let me have this guy." He didn't even wait for her to reply before going to attack.

"Sano!" Kaoru yelled as he dodged hyottoko's punch and hit him in the ribs. Sano ignored her focusing on Hyottoko.

"Doesn't matter how strong you are if you can't connect." He said as he went in for another hit.

"Thanks for stepping into range!" Hyottoko said before he snapped his teeth together and breathed out flames. Sano tried to dodge but his jacket and right leg came out burnt. When Kaoru saw the fire she almost immediately started running the other way. Megumi, who was watching, gasped and turned away ready to leave. _If I leave now, no one will notice and they won't have to be hurt anymore than they already are._ As she rounded the corner though a young sounding voice stopped her. "Where do you think you're going?"

Surprised, she looked up and saw Yahiko sitting on the roof.

"What are you doing up there?"

Yahiko refused to answer, "I'm the one asking questions! As far as I know, they're fighting for you! You could at least stay and watch!" Megumi looked back to the fight to see Sano standing on his feet before Hyottoko looking like he was going to go at it again.

"No, they're not fighting someone they can beat." Yahiko looked at her with more anger than she thought was possible in a boy his age.

"So you're just going to leave!" He yelled at her, "Whether they can defeat him or not they'll need help after the battle! They're doing this for you!" Megumi looked like she had been slapped. She turned back to see Kaoru running in front of Sano completely soaked. _I thought she was running away!_ Yahiko's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "I'll go get Dr. Gensai, you stay at least until I get back okay?" Megumi nodded once and headed back to the porch to watch the fight as Yahiko ran out of the yard.

Back in the front Kaoru had convinced Sano to let her take over even if only for a second. Standing in front of Hyottoko at that moment she had to wonder if this was what her dad had in mind. She was doing her best to protect people just like he taught her. She was even trying to protect her enemy. _Hit him, hurt him, but don't kill him._ Was her thought as she advanced in her attack. _He's a really big boy._ She mused while trying to figure out where to best attack while keeping in mind her own size and dodging the flames. _Thank goodness I went to soak myself or my clothes would surely be on fire by now. There!_ She spotted an opening and went for it. He had bent just a little too low trying to burn her and she had the perfect opening for a solid hit to the color bone. "Hya!" She yelled as she struck. There was a last burst of flames before Hyottoko fell to the ground. Megumi stood on the porch watching jealously as Sano ran over to Kaoru and gave her a hug. "I knew you could do it!" He said excitedly as he released her. He really had been worried despite his faith in her, which was just growing. As Kaoru stood there to catch her breath Yahiko and Dr. Gensai finally showed up. Dr. Gensai immediately started to fuss over them as Megumi stood by. _I guess … it's time to go then. _She exhaled silently as she bent her head and turned to go, holding back her tears.

"Watch out!" She heard Yahiko shout behind her. She whipped her head around just in time to see him fall to the ground at her feet. At that moment three things happened. Megumi immediately bent down to examine him, Sano went to go kill Beshimi, and Kaoru started scolding Yahiko.

"Yahiko! What do you think you're doing? That thing's small but what if it hit your heart or something! This is dangerous, so stay back!" She was so worried for him. She had no idea when she had become this attached.

"What are you talking about, ugly? I know you're fighting to protect her, and I know I can't fight, but I can still help! I want – " His speech was cut off as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru called to him uselessly. Sano finally came over to see him on the ground. He looked over at Dr. Gensai who had also come over to inspect the boy, "Can you do anything, Doc.?"

"Hmm, I'll have to find out what was used on this dart, it might take a while. Take him inside and try to keep him cool and comfortable. I'll go see what I can do." He stood to leave but Megumi stopped him.

"The poison is Jimson weed, this is a race against time I'll give you the prescription. Kaoru boil some water, I'll need that and a washcloth for the medicine. Sano, go buy as much ice as possible." For a second they just stood there looking at her not sure what to do. Then Doctor Gensai broke the spell, he too knew that treating poison was a race against time. "Hurry!" The urgency in his voice caused everything to erupt into a blurred frenzy as Sano ran out to get ice and Kaoru ran to start boiling water. Dr. Gensai, realizing that Kaoru was not exactly fit to be boiling water quickly stood. "My medicine bag is just outside, please feel free to use it Takani-san." After he left the room Megumi quickly went outside to get his bag, but two thoughts were warring in her mind. The first was obviously Yahiko. The second? _How does he know me?_ When she got back inside Kaoru was sitting next to Yahiko with the washcloths. Megumi began to prepare the antidote, and a few minutes later Dr. Gensai was back with boiling water just as Sano ran into the dojo with the ice. Megumi quickly shooed them all out with the exception of Dr. Gensai.

Outside Kaoru and Sano were standing next to the door staring at the floor. When Kaoru finally looked at Sano, the look he gave her surprised her. She didn't know he cared for the little guy that much … but then, didn't she just think that about herself a few minutes ago? "You were pretty quick getting that ice Sano." She said smirking as she tried to make him feel a little better.

Sano looked at her thinking of how ridiculously random that was, then he realized her intent. "Hmph, there was no line." He said hiding his face from her. He didn't want her to see the faint smile that had grown there. To his chagrin Kaoru started to giggle. "What?" He asked as he finally faced her. She giggled some more.

"'There was no line'? Is that the best excuse you could come up with?" She teased.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you are just as worried as I am." He said challenging her with his eyes.

"Well you'd be wrong. I know Dr. Gensai is a very good Dr., and did you see the way Megumi acted? She seemed very confident. I'm sure he'll be fine." It didn't escape her notice however when his look turned dark at her mention of Megumi.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll be fine." Sano said as he went back to leaning against the wall and staring at the floor.

A few minutes later Megumi came out. "We're done, you can come in now."

Kaoru looked excited as she went into the room and saw Dr. Gensai just getting up. "This should do it. He'll be all right in three or four days."

Kaoru went over to hug him. "I'm so glad Yahiko!"

Yahiko just groaned as Dr. Gensai reprimanded Kaoru. "As long as he isn't disturbed."

Sano jovially slapped him on the back. "Thanks old man, you're the greatest."

The Doctor the brought his hands up. "No need to thank me. Takani-san is the one who did the real work."

In a room in Kanryuu's mansion Aoshi was sitting at a desk looking over some papers. "I see, so I won't be able to use Hyottoko or Beshimi for a while. You're not badly hurt are you Hanya?" Hanya dropped down from the ceiling to stand in front of Aoshi's desk.

"No, not at all."

"Good, it says here that you found out some information on the girl. Is this all of it?"

"Yes it is."

"She is the one who defeated Hyottoko is she not?"

"Yes she is."

"No crimes, no secrets, no parents, just kenjutsu, and a brat?"

"That's correct Okashira."

"You may leave."

Hanya didn't reply, just disappeared into the ceiling again. Aoshi stood and walked to a large window. _No parents, no secrets. _He sighed as his eyes took on a distant look, remembering another person with no parents, secrets, or crimes. Someone he had trained, who hadn't wanted him to leave. _Who are you really Kamiya?_

"**Oniwaban: End"**

AN: Not that it didn't take a little while for this chapter to come out, but it might take some time for the next one too. Just a warning.


	4. Life

**Kenjutsu Beauty**

**Chapter Four**

"**Life"**

Yahiko wasn't sure what he was feeling, only that he was aware. He couldn't seem to get past the fact that he did in fact exist. Therefore, he had no inclination to do anything other than lie there. There was no light behind his eyelids but somehow the inky blackness still managed to swirl. _Am I breathing?_ He asked himself, the first coherent thought he had since … he didn't know when. He felt his lungs fill with air, and that little bit of knowledge served to bring him closer to conscious thought. _I am breathing._ Then more than a little surprised at the awareness that suddenly came with being awake, he resentfully pushed it back wanting to go back into that blissful nothingness. Lying there with his head under the covers and his eyes wide open he knew it was useless. Taking the blanket off his head, he looked around the room, not quite ready to get up yet. When he heard footsteps outside, he figured it'd be Kaoru coming to check on him. He was wrong. As the door slid open he recognized Megumi.

"I thought you were going to leave when I got back." He said giving her a confused look.

She was silent a moment before answering him. "I'm a doctor Yahiko, I didn't want to leave my patient until I was sure he'd be alright."

That seemed to satisfy Yahiko for a moment, before he realized something. "Whoa, you're a doctor?" She gave a small laugh as she saw the gears working in his head. "So that means … you're not so different from Kaoru than."

Megumi hid her surprise pretty well, along with her indignation. _I am nothing like that sweaty little tomboy!_ Then she remembered the symptoms. _Ah yes, he's confused. _ She reached down and touched the boy's forehead. "Yahiko, how are you feeling? Are you upset? Do you understand what happened yesterday? You're not hallucinating are you?"

Yahiko swatted her hand away from him in annoyance. "I'm fine! I know what happened yesterday! I saved your life." He paused dramatically. "You should thank me you know." He said with a smirk.

One of Megumi's very elegant brows rose, "So then, I suppose I'm going to get a thank you for saving yours?" Yahiko scoffed and looked away mumbling. "I thought so. Well Yahiko-chan, if you're not fine now, you will be in a few hours. I suggest you go get some breakfast. Kaoru's been worried."

Yahiko stared at his feet as he walked down the hall to the kitchen. He had made his decision to ask Kaoru to teach him. His recent experience had taught him that she had the skill if not the manly-ness to help when the need arose. Something he didn't have. He also wanted her to know he was serious about it. As he entered the kitchen Kaoru was just finishing her breakfast. Heart pounding wildly Yahiko just stood there and stared at her. Sensing something was up she gave him her full attention. When he just stood there longer she started to get impatient. "What are you doing?" She asked him. Suddenly Yahiko got down on his knees and knelt down his forehead touching the floor. "Kamiya-san, I humbly request your training." He really felt very awkward. _What do you do with your hands when you're kneeling like this? Is that how I was supposed to ask?_ _Man! I should have thought about that more! Is it alright if she sees me breathing?_ He was going to wait patiently for a reply when he heard her chuckle. He grit his teeth determined to show her that he was serious and waited for her to take notice. She didn't. He quickly sat up and glared at her as fiercely as he could.

Kaoru was shocked at how serious and angry he looked. She hadn't meant to make fun of him, she was just so happy that she was going to have a new student finally. She smiled gently hoping to calm him down a bit, "Yahiko-chan, I'm so—"

"Don't call me Chan! I'm serious Kaoru! I know I can't fight and no matter where I go I'm never going to be able to help people in trouble the way you can unless you teach me! Please! I need to learn!"

He was staring up at her with pleading eyes when she finally spoke again, very softly, "Yahiko, you've already learned the most basic lesson. The Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, is the sword that protects life." She took a deep breath and gave a big smile. "This is the sword style that I will teach you."

Did you ever notice how much harder it is to stay away from something when you're trying to as opposed to when it happens coincidentally? Sano was noticing this as he was trying to stay away from the dojo and that opium woman. It shouldn't have been hard. He'd known of it's existence for what seems like ages before he ever went there, and it's not like Koru and Yahiko had become his whole life or anything. There was much more to life than that raccoon girl and the little brat. Though ... his friend did just die. But it's not like he only had one! He had lots of friends! Of course that's because most people were afraid of him ... Miss Tae wasn't! Though, she couldn't really be considered a friend. Sano finally brought his eyes up when he came to a very familiar looking gate. Ahh man, well I suppose I can't really leave them here with that woman. She might poison them or something. He had just barely got the gate opened when Kaoru spotted him and ran over speaking so fast he couldn't understand her. "Ey Jou-chan!" He said laughing slightly. "Calm down! Is that anyway to greet a weary and hungry traveler?"

She openly scoffed at him before remembering exactly what it was she had been trying to say. "That's just the thing Sano! Megumi's going to teach me how to cook!"

She seemed so happy about it, but he just couldn't keep the dread off his face. He stood there a few moments while she elaborated on the things Megumi had already told her. When he finally found his voice, it wasn't as strong as he'd remembered. "Kaoru, are you … sure? I really like your cooking. I'm really sorry if I made you think I didn't. Really. She doesn't need to teach you anything."

Kaoru stared at him like he was a crazy chicken or something. "Sano … are you alright?"

"Yes I'm alright Kaoru! Don't you realize? My friend is dead because of her! She makes opium! How can you trust her? What if she does something?" As he was talking his voice had gotten louder and louder until he finally yelled the last question. Kaoru just looked sad.

"Sano, she doesn't do that anymore. She never did it because she wanted to. She was basically a slave. She ran away at the possible cost of her life."

But Sano was being stubborn. "How can you say that? You don't know anything except what she tells you!"

And Kaoru was getting angry. "Why else would the Oniwaban attack us?"

"I don't know! Because she wanted them too?"

"For what! Or is Kihei and Gohei in on this too?"

"Geez Kaoru! I don't know! Why can't you understand? I'm just trying to keep you safe!"

She inhaled sharply at that. Suddenly much calmer, she came up with a solution. "Then you stay and keep an eye on her. I'm not sending her away."

Sano was only slightly relieved. "Are you still going to let her teach you to cook?" He asked sounding somewhat like a hopeful child.

Kaoru giggled slightly and turned to hit him with her boken. "Don't get your hopes up."

**(AN: I wanted that to sound like he was hopeful that she wouldn't let Megumi teach her. It sounds more to me like he's hopeful she will take the lessons. Any Idea on how I could do that better?)**


	5. The run away

**Kenjutsu Beauty**

**Chapter Five**

**"The run away"**

**"Dear Kaoru, **

Sorry to leave without saying good bye. I knew if I tried you'd never let me go, and I wouldn't be able to resist staying. I'm amazed at how quickly you got into my heart, Yahiko and Sano too. Though I know Sano hates me, it's alright. It's nothing less than I deserve. Promise me you'll take care of yourself. I would tell you to stop letting strangers into your home, but I know it would be in vain. So instead I'll tell you to keep Sano and Yahiko by your side. That kid is has more potential than any kid has a right to. I'll write you again when I find my family.

-Takani Megumi"

Kaoru looked up from the note at the two boys sitting in her dinning room. "She just left." She uttered in disbelief. "I can't believe she just left. Without a word!"

Sano stretched lazily, "Well, that's one less thing to worry about." He said hiding a grin. He was totally not expecting the bokken that crashed into the side of his head the very next moment. He looked up to see Kaoru frothing at the mouth.

"I can't believe you're so calloused! After all she's been through! Loosing her family at such a young age, fending for herself through those years alone, the slavery of Kanryuu, and who knows what else! You're insufferable! To see people suffering right in front of your face and just turn your back! I don't understand how you can live with yourself everyday, with that kind of apathy!" She was trembling not from rage but from disappointment and hurt. She would have continued her tirade if she wasn't struck speechless. Yahiko was staring at her wide-eyed and Sano wore a solemn expression, one he seemed to be wearing more and more.

"You're right of course. The Captain would have told me just the same thing. I should care more, but I just can't. Alright? It's because of her that Yoita died. She's the one that brought those oniwaban freaks here and put you and the brat in danger. Who knows how many other people she may have killed or how many lives she's ruined with her opium, and she just kept making it. Why? To save her own life. How selfish is that? So no, she can leave for all I care." He stood and waited a few seconds before he just turned around and left, his hands in his pockets.

"Sano?" Kaoru asked a little belatedly.

"Jeez, Buso! You'd think you knew how to apologize to a guy at least!" Yahiko said still staring at her.

"Shut up Yahiko!" She said before running out after Sano. "Sano! … Sano, I didn't mean it I'm sorry! Sano!" He finally stopped and looked at her. "I know you've been through a lot too. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I'll be back later. Maybe tomorrow." He started to walk away again but she stopped him.

"Sano, wait. I'm serious, I really didn't mean to say that. I'm really sorry. Come back to the dojo?" She pleaded.

He smiled then, just to show her he wasn't mad. "I've got some things to do. So I can't go back yet, but if it'll make you feel better I'll be back before dinner!"

She let him go after that, silently wishing he'd be more open with her.

Maybe I should have asked Sano if he knew some strong honorable men willing to escort a lady. Megumi thought as she glanced behind her for the twenty-third time that day. The impossibility of the idea escaping her in her preoccupation. She had made it to the forest feeling pretty good about everything. After she got to the forest however, that was another story. She hadn't forgotten about the oniwaban keeping track of her and wanted to get out of town before Beshimi recovered. Now she almost wished it was him she felt watching her. At least he wouldn't hurt her. Then again, she could be imagining it. Probably a bird or something.

Needless to say, Kaoru was upset. As she sat listening to Yahiko clean the dojo after their usual training session her thoughts trailed to Sano. By his reaction, she could only guess she had gotten it wrong. What bugged him was obviously not that she had discounted his experiences and opinions but something else, obviously being the stubborn male that he was, he was not just going to sit down and have a heart to heart with her. She sighed. Why would Megumi just leave like that? She knows the oniwaban are after her … She's alone … She could easily get hurt on the long trip by herself. She should have asked. I'd have come with her … it's not like I have any obligations here, Yahiko would just have to come along that's all. The more she sat there thinking the more she just couldn't make sense of it. Megumi's smarter than that. She was sure of it. So with one last thought before making up her mind she decided to go into town and ask everyone who knew Megumi if she had come and asked for an escort. As she got to the gate however, she remembered Sano was coming back for dinner … her treat. Groaning she went back inside to see if there was something she could make Yahiko cook.

After hours of walking and becoming increasingly paranoid Megumi could stand it no longer. Going farther and farther away from town only increased the fear. Unwilling (or able as the case may be) to walk anymore she stopped, and turning around called out to whatever it was silently hoping it was nothing. "Alright, I've had enough! Show yourself!"


End file.
